INVARIATO
by Maryeli
Summary: SIN CAMBIOS... breve oneshot de lo que podría ser el futuro para los dos... cien años después... Con cariño para los lectores de 24 CHIPS OF BONE TO MAKE A MASK TO HIDE THE TRUTH


**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**SIN CAMBIOS**

**By Hinata-chan**

**Translate: Maryeli**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Trató de contener la respiración la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible, a fin de escuchar el susurro de las hojas movidas por el viento.

Era de noche, y fue sacado de sus sueños repentinamente, y por ahora no sería capaz de dormir, ya se había dado cuenta.

Así que trató de relajarse escuchando los ruidos de la noche.

Algo que no era tan sencillo, ya que las dos únicas cosas que sólo podía oír eran los latidos de su corazón, y la rítmica y pausada respiración de la otra persona en la habitación.

Envidiaba que ella pudiera dormir, mientras él no lo lograba, y quiso inquietarla, por eso de repente se dirigió a ella y comenzó a besarle en el cuello.

Él no dijo nada, lo hizo sin preguntar si podía o no.

Ella no le dijo nada.

Él sólo sabía que ella no se ha negado.

_Como de costumbre..._

Entre ellos fue siempre así.

Ellos sabían lo mucho que sentían por el otro, aunque ninguno de los dos se lo había confiado a los demás, aunque no tenían necesidad de hacerlo.

Ellos sabían cómo se ha desarrollado su relación con el tiempo, como siempre habían deseado silenciosamente acabar juntos, y bien, aunque a veces actuaran como si no les gustara.

Ellos sabían lo que había ocurrido, habían estado juntos apoyándose mutuamente después de tanto tiempo, después de haber vivido durante tantos años uno al lado del otro, después de haber experimentado el mismo dolor, después de haber perdido a sus amigos, su familia, después de pasar todo lo que habían pasado, con una fuerza absoluta.

Hiyori envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y decidió que, después de todo, no tenía sentido pensar en esas cosas. Ella buscó su boca, pero él estaba descendiendo por su cuello, tratando de llegar con besos hacia el pecho, casi divertido escuchando las risitas y la leve agitación de ella por las cosquillas.

Sólo una vez le permitió profundizar un beso.

Dejando pequeños y fugaces besos llegó a la altura de sus labios y sólo tocó su lengua durante un instante.

Cada vez que él había intentado profundizar, Hiyori lo alejaba, riendo burlonamente.

Maldita sea, pensó. La está haciendo larga.

_¡Como de costumbre!_

Nada ha cambiado entre ellos.

Fue siempre así.

Siempre, desde que se conocieron en el Rukongai 500 años atrás, cuando ambos se inscribieron en la Academia para convertirse en Shinigamis, cuando se convirtieron en Vaizards y se vieron obligados, junto con los otros, a ocultarse en el Mundo Humano.

E incluso ahora, después de más de cien años después de la batalla contra Aizen, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, a pesar de la muerte de los demás Vaizard – algunos durante la guerra, otros más tarde - ellos nunca han roto su equilibrio personal.

No siempre lo tuvieron todo fácil, algunas cosas tomaron tiempo como si de una obra de teatro se tratara, pero siempre actuaron sólo cuando era absolutamente necesario.

Ella era impaciente, quería todo de inmediato, y él siempre trató de dar un peso a todo lo que pasó, de ser equitativo, paciente.

Estas diferencias en sus personalidades fue el origen de la mayoría de sus peleas.

Pero va tan bien para ambos.

Hizo un último intento. Esta vez le permitió besarla apasionadamente, pero contenía con las manos cualquier otra iniciativa por parte del joven - o al menos eso era lo que trataba de aparentar - sólo se limitaba a tocar la piel con la punta de los dedos o los labios, haciendo furtivos intentos cada cierto tiempo.

- Shinji... - ella susurra cansada, como una señal para detener cualquier otro intento.

Una vez más, cuando él trató de deshacer la distancia mínima que ahora los separaba, terminó más lejos.

Exactamente sentado en el piso. Ella lo empujó fuera.

- ¿No te he dicho que odio cuando lo haces? – Exclamó impaciente, retomando su lugar

- ¿No hay ni un solo momento en tu vida que no has sufrido? - Pregunta silencioso, mientras apoya un codo sobre la almohada, sosteniendo su cabeza con la mano, sonriendo.

Molesta, ella miraba oblicuamente por un rato, antes de levantarse de la cama.

-¡No! – Le reprochó - Pero si después de 500 años todavía estoy aquí contigo, es para confirmar que si hay momentos en que he tenido que soportarte - añade menos nerviosa que antes.

Shinji rió.

- ¿De veras? – Respondió él, divertido, antes de sujetarla por el brazo y atraerla lentamente hacia él - Será un tiempo aún muy largo – le susurró antes de besarla y recostarla sobre la cama.

Hiyori era consciente de que esa noche, y las demás que vinieran, él apoyaría todos sus deseos.

_Por qué siempre ha sido y seguirá siéndolo durante algún tiempo..._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Este fic es prácticamente resultado de una conversación con Shainareth (a quien agradezco muchísimo), en la que hablamos del modo como serían Shinji y Hiyori al final de Bleach.**

No he puesto en las advertencias "spoiler" porque no hay nada, todo lo he inventado yo y las únicas tres cosas no son inventadas (que ellos fueron Shinigami y Vaizard, y a continuación, que tendrá un papel en la batalla contra Aizen) son cosas que ustedes ya conocen por el sentido de la conversación entre Urahara y Isshin en el Volumen 22 del italiano.

Por lo demás, ni siquiera he informado OOC, mi objetivo era mostrar un poco cambiando la forma en que describe Kubo, pero yo siempre pensé, y pienso, que en los fics sobre el futuro no se puede hablar de OOC, pero si de los cambios naturales, pues todos cambiamos a lo largo del tiempo.

**Hinata-chan**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**  
Y nada… agradecerles por su tiempo… es el último fic del HiraHiyo que traduzco, mientras decido que hacer con los otros proyectos (me tienta la idea de publicar las CHIPS que faltan de porrazo XD) pero para eso necesito tiempo… mucho tiempo…**

**Kisses**

**Maryeli**

**:P**


End file.
